


The Truth Inside

by mariothellama



Series: The Lion King [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Costume Party, Dancing, Erik knows what he wants and gets it!, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Longing and pining, M/M, admitting feelings for the first time, flirtatious Marco, hidden identities, self-conscious Erik, sex in a storeroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Erik has been longing to find a way to come closer to Marco for some time, which was how he found himself at a fancy dress party in a very revealing and overly sexy outfit. But Marco seems to have stood him up, so Erik throws caution to the wind and dances instead with a tall, dark, handsome, mysterious stranger. But is everything all that it seems?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night, my dearest GoForGoals, 
> 
> This one is especially for both of you! I wanted to write a pure, romantic Durmeus story for the two of you and I realised that I had never actually written a fic about them getting together that wasn't an AU. And both of you have written so many wonderful, perfect, heartwarming stories about these two admitting their feelings for each other, stories that inspired me so much. So here is my humble contribution to the world of budding Durmeus romance.
> 
> Erik's costume is real. I found it online but am not going to give a link as the other costumes on that page were ... well lets just say they were even more revealing.

Erik didn’t really know how he ended up in a fancy dress hire shop. Especially not with Marco prancing about in a furry lion costume, twirling his tail around for effect. And he was finding this all a little confusing. Was it really weird that he thought that Marco was incredibly cute like this, that he wanted to fling his arms round his teammate, to hug him and stroke the soft fur of his costume until he began to purr? Especially since there were, to put it bluntly, so many other far less innocent things that he longed to do to Marco or for Marco to do to him.

Actually maybe the two were not so unconnected after all, for he always longed to be able to run his fingers through Marco’s thick mane of hair. Sometimes he was able to do just that. Pretending it was just a joke in training. Or celebrating on the pitch. But he wanted to do it for real, when it was just them, when it was meant as more than a jest or a friendly gesture between teammates.

And that was how he had ended up here. How he’d been unable to say no when Marco suggested that they choose their costumes for this fancy dress party together. And that was how he had ended up holding what was in his hand, the costume that Marco had picked out for him.

Marco saw his reluctance. ‘Oh go on, Erik. Try it on. I want to see you in it. You definitely have the body for it.’

Five minutes later, Erik found himself looking in the mirror in horror. What he was wearing could only be described as an extremely skimpy, very short, sexy gladiator costume. A studded leather collar rested on his shoulders, stopping above his pectoral muscles, protecting the base of his throat but leaving the rest of his torso completely naked. The only other things he wore on his upper body were the leather cuffs laced round his forearms.

But the big problem was the skirt, for that was the only word for it, which was incredibly short. The leather strips that hung down from his waist and swirled as he moved only seemed draw even more attention to his groin. The dagger at his waist, which was actually longer than his skirt, only accentuated just how barely covered his private parts were. And Erik had an additional worry. If he physically reacted to Marco’s presence even the tiniest little bit, there was absolutely nowhere to hide it in this outfit.

‘Come on out, Erik,’ called Marco, ‘I really want to see what you look like.’

Erik reluctantly drew back the changing cubicle curtain, sure that his cheeks would be bright pink at the thought of Marco seeing him like this. Of course they were used to seeing each other changing on a daily basis, even naked in the showers. But somehow this outfit seemed so much more revealing and erotic - Erik felt a bit like an actor in a gay porn film set in ancient Rome.

And anyway, Erik had been around locker rooms almost his whole life and you just kind of learned not to look, not to notice, even if Erik did sometimes sneak a peek at Marco. He always felt bad doing it, but he couldn’t help it sometimes. But Marco would be actually looking at him, paying attention to him, in _this_ costume.

Marco gave out a low whistle as he saw Erik, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room, twirling him round for the full 360 degree view.

‘You look hot, Erik. You need to wear this, promise me that you will.’

He came closer to Erik, advancing on him a bit like a furry, golden predator, lifting up his tail to stroke its fluffy tip playfully over Erik’s cheek, leaning close to whisper in his ear, his breath wafting hotly over Erik’s skin, ‘And if you are very a good gladiator indeed, I might just let you capture me. And please don’t wear shorts under that outfit and deny me the sight of your perfectly muscled thighs. After all, you have a helmet to hide your identity from everyone else but me.’

Erik swallowed hard, choking back a strangled moan, desperately willing his cock to stay completely uninterested in Marco’s strange behavior. Maybe he was imagining it? Maybe it was just wishful thinking brought on by his fantasies, but Marco seemed almost to be flirting with him? Erik could never say no to Marco when he was like this. So it looked like he would be wearing this revealing, sexually provocative outfit after all, a costume that was so not him, just because Marco had asked him to

***

It was the night of the party and Marco was getting ready. He had been trying to find a way to get closer to Erik for some time now, to break through the professional distance they always had at work or at work events. And he was hoping that tonight would be the night. There was something about a party and dressing up that could break down barriers. And Erik really had looked incredibly sexy in that gladiator costume. Marco had had to restrain himself from kissing him there and then in the costume shop, from running his hands over every inch of that gorgeous, exposed skin.

Nico had wanted to see Uncle Marco’s lion costume and they were messing about having fun, with Marco chasing and growling at his nephew. To his horror, he heard a sudden loud ripping noise. Marco turned round to see Nico holding his tail in his hand, his lip trembling as he tried not to cry.

‘I’m sorry, I stood on your tail by accident and … I’ve spoiled your party now … ‘ he trailed off.

Marco knelt down to take his upset nephew in his arms, ‘Don’t worry, it wasn’t your fault. It will be alright, I’ll make everything OK.’

The problem was that Marco had no idea what he was going to do. He had not only lost his lion tail, but most of the furry fabric that had covered his rear end, so the lion costume was completely out of the question. And he had less than an hour to find a new one. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t let Erik down, not tonight. So he picked up his phone to make a frantic emergency phone call.

The costume shop was actually closed, but the manager was waiting for him and opened the door as he frantically hammered on it. OK so Marco may have slightly abused his name and his fame tonight, something he wouldn’t normally do, but it wasn’t for him, it was for Erik.

‘I only have three costumes left that will fit you, Mr Reus. I think this one will do. Yellow is definitely your colour after all.’

Marco wasn’t quite so sure as the shop manager had been as he looked at himself in the mirror, at the huge, fluffy yellow costume with its prominent orange beak and massive feet. Big Bird from Sesame Street wasn’t exactly what he called sexy. It would be fine if he just wanted to have fun and joke about with Auba, but he couldn’t imagine wooing Erik dressed like this. The lion costume had been cute and furry, just a little bit raunchy, but Big Bird!

Marco was getting so desperate that he even held the second costume up against him, almost considering wearing it for a moment. It was … um … well it was a man-sized French maid’s outfit complete with a feather duster and frilly apron. He swayed in front of the mirror, watching the skirt swish around his thighs. It was about the same length as the skirt he had made Erik wear.

It would certainly be sexy. And Marco knew that he had the legs for it too. Maybe if he wore a mask he could get away with it? But it wasn’t really very male. In theory Marco had no problems with drag and he was quite relaxed about his own masculinity, even though he preferred men to women. In fact that was exactly the problem. The thought of trying to seduce Erik while he was dressed as a woman just didn’t seem right.

So before making a decision, he had to ask, ‘And the third costume is?’

The manager sighed, ‘Sadly I don’t really think it is appropriate. And you are quite well built, so it will be a little tight and very form fitting … ’

Marco’s eyes lit up as he saw the costume. It was perfect! Almost as good as his lion costume had been. He was getting into that costume no matter what, even if it meant he couldn’t breathe all evening. And he did manage to squeeze into it, looking at himself with approval in the mirror, running his hands over the sexily outlined contours of his body, smiling as he settled the mask in place, hiding the whole of the upper half of his face and his hair. Tonight he would capture his prey, of that he was completely sure.

***

Erik felt incredibly self-conscious at the party as he wandered around sipping from his glass of coke. He had felt self-conscious since the moment he’d left his coat in the cloakroom and walked into the ballroom pretty much half naked. This really wasn’t Erik’s thing. Unlike some of his teammates, he had never been particularly exhibitionist. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, but he had never been as into parading around unclothed as some of them were, well like Marco in particular was. That was private for him, for sharing with someone meaningful, with someone like Marco.

A few people had shown interest in him tonight, had wanted to dance with him, but he had politely declined all of their approaches. The only person he was interested in would be dressed as a large, furry golden lion and he scanned the dance floor looking for him in vain. It seemed as if Marco wasn’t coming after all, maybe it had all been a big joke at his expense? Erik sighed, finishing his drink and turning away to leave.

That was more or less the exact moment at which Marco rushed into the ballroom, desperately looking for his handsome, sexy gladiator. He was an hour late and panicking that Erik would think he wasn’t coming or, even worse, would have left already. He’d sent Erik a message of course, but he suspected that Erik didn’t have his phone with him as there weren’t many places for him to secrete it about his person in the skimpy costume Marco had picked out for him. And then he saw him, half way towards the other door. Marco didn’t even stop to think, hurrying towards Erik’s retreating figure, grasping him by the hand and pulling him towards the dance floor without saying a word.

It was only then that Marco realised Erik didn’t know it was him. He had been expecting to see Marco in a lion costume, not this one, and the mask covered most of his head and face. But Erik didn’t seem to be arguing so he put his hands on his gladiator’s hips, pulled him close and began to move in time to the music. Dancing wasn’t really Marco’s forte, he was graceful on the pitch but horribly uncoordinated on the dance floor. But here like this, with Erik finally in his arms, he was able to relax enough to move against Erik’s warm, supple body. And it felt good, just so very good.

Erik didn’t know why he had gone with the man who had dragged him onto the dancefloor, why he hadn’t argued or pulled away. And he really didn’t know why he had just accepted it when the strange man had put his hands on his hips in so intimate a manner.

The man was clearly attractive, nearly as tall as Erik, slim but well-muscled and the tight, form-fitting black costume he wore only drew attention to just how hot his body was. But that wasn’t what drew Erik to his mysterious dance partner. It was his smile, a slightly crooked smile that lit up his entire face (well at least the bit that Erik could see) that reminded him of Marco and drew him in. And the eyes were somehow familiar too.

Erik didn’t often act rashly or just follow his feelings, but maybe tonight was the night to change all that? And the fact that both their identities were concealed made it easier for him to throw caution to the wind. So he wrapped his arms round the man’s neck, letting their bodies rub up against each other as they swayed in time to the music.

This was so erotic, dancing like this in silence with a tall, strong, handsome stranger, one who clearly desired Erik. Maybe he was seeking solace after being stood up by Marco, but why not? He was an attractive man, of course other men would want him. It’s just that they weren’t Marco and it was always difficult because of his profession, he had to be so careful about revealing his sexual preferences.

And that was probably why he didn’t protest when the strange man’s hands started to wander from his hips, caressing and stroking the naked skin of his back. Erik simply sighed in delight, snuggling closer to the dark-clad man, surrendering himself to just how arousing this whole experience was. He could feel his cock starting to twitch and he suspected that he would soon be half-hard if they went on like this for much longer, exactly what he had so feared when he was imagining wearing this costume for Marco. But he didn’t care any longer.

All Erik had had to drink tonight was coke, but he felt as if he was drunk, drunk on the whole hypnotic eroticism of being held tight in the arms of a handsome stranger, of being caressed as they swayed to the music. And it certainly helped that he could feel that his dance partner wasn’t remaining unimpressed either, that Erik could sense the growing bulge in the tight fabric of his costume.

Marco hadn’t known what to expect when he pulled Erik onto the dance floor, he was acting on impulse, following his feelings, abandoning all his usual caution. And it seemed to be paying off as Erik wrapped his arms round his neck, pulling their bodies close. Part of Erik’s face was hidden by his helmet, but he could still see the sparkle in those beautiful hazel eyes. And the helmet did nothing to hide Erik’s handsome, regular features, the strong line of his chin and that perfect mouth, those lips that Marco longed to kiss and had had to hold himself back from doing so more than once. Erik’s lips were parted now, his breathing heavier and Marco could just see the pink tip of his tongue resting on his lower lip.

Maybe that was what drove Marco over the edge. His hands wandered upwards from where they had been resting on Erik’s hips to caress his back, enjoying just how good Erik’s warm, naked flesh felt under his fingers, tracing the line of Erik’s spine. His cock reacted excitedly to Erik’s sigh of pleasure, to the feeling of Erik pressing himself closer to Marco’s body, only the thin fabric of their costumes now separating them.

They stayed like this for a while, swaying and grinding against each other, building their arousal with every gentle thrust of their groins. Erik’s breathing was coming harder and faster now, stimulated by the feeling of Marco’s hands exploring every inch of bare skin they could reach. And then Erik began to thrust harder against Marco, almost rutting against him, needing to get himself off, the skimpy skirt of his gladiator costume doing nothing to hide the tumescence beneath it.

Marco made his decision. Erik desperately needed release, but not here, not on a public dance floor, even if their identities were concealed. Erik deserved more than that. So he took Erik by the hand again, leading him out of the ballroom and into the corridor. He knew this venue well and it only took him a moment to find a store room, pulling Erik inside and flicking on the dim electric light.

He backed Erik up against the door; the weight of their combined bodies would prevent anyone from opening it. Erik’s breathing was harsh, his eyes dark with lust, the pupils blown. Marco pinned Erik’s leather-clad wrists against the door with one hand. Not to keep him captive as he knew that Erik could easily escape if he wanted, but simply because it was so hot. Erik was squirming and writhing with need, his head back exposing his neck, his shoulders braced hard against the door, his hips thrusting towards Marco.

Teasing Erik felt so good. Erik actually mewled as Marco ran his fingernails down the sensitive skin on the side of his torso. So of course he had to do it a few more times, just to hear Erik make these beautiful mewling noises over and over again.

And he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to play with Erik’s exposed nipples, with their perfect pert pink nubs. The groan that Erik let out as Marco gently twisted his right nipple went straight to his groin, where his cock was hard, twitching and leaking inside its tight prison. Erik groaned even louder as Marco pinched and then twisted his other nipple, a lustful groan that had pretty much the same effect on Marco’s poor cock as the previous one had.

He longed to kiss Erik, he was aching to taste his lips, but not like this. If he ever got the chance to kiss Erik, he wanted Erik to know that it was him, for it to be a kiss between lovers not strangers. But that didn’t mean that he would leave Erik unsatisfied. His arousal must be starting to become uncomfortable. Marco’s certainly was!

Marco slipped his free hand under Erik’s skirt, trailing his fingers over the smooth skin of his inner thighs, earning a soft whimper from his trembling captive. Erik really had done what he’d asked and was only wearing normal briefs under his skimpy skirt. He could feel the heat of Erik’s throbbing erection now he was this close to it, as his hand felt between Erik’s legs, cupping and squeezing his balls.

Erik moaned before speaking for the first time, struggling to catch his breath, ‘Stop! Please!’

Marco stilled his hand, shocked. He had thought that Erik wanted this, that he needed this.

Erik tried to focus as Marco let go of his hands that he’d held trapped against the door, letting them fall to Erik’s sides.

‘It’s not that I didn’t … don’t … want this,’ Erik tried to explain, ‘and you are really hot, like really, really hot, I mean. But this isn’t me. This costume isn’t me. I don’t normally do things like this. It’s just … it’s just that there was a man. I was meant to meet him tonight. I had hoped … well I had hoped … but he let me down. And you kind of reminded me of him, which is why … ’

Marco’s heart soared and sank at one and the same time. He felt terrible for hurting Erik, for making him feel as if he had been stood up. But now he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Erik had feelings for him too and nothing could have made him happier.

He very gently lifted off Erik’s gladiator helmet. Erik looked at him, puzzled as to what he was doing. And then Erik’s eyes opened wide in astonishment as he pulled back the hood and mask of his own costume.

‘M-M-M-Marco. H-h-h-how? W-w-w-what?’ he stammered.

‘I’ll explain later. For now you just need to know that I will never, ever let you down again if I can help it, Erik.’

He threaded his fingers deep into Erik’s soft brown hair, holding his head in place as he kissed him. Erik felt and tasted even better than Marco could ever have imagined as he finally kissed those full, plump pink lips that he had fantasised about kissing for so long now, as Erik kissed him back every bit as passionately. And it felt even better as he slipped his tongue into Erik’s mouth, as he felt the jolt of sexual electricity that passed between them as their tongues danced together for the very first time.

Marco could taste the slight sweetness of the coke Erik had drunk, but Erik tasted even more wonderfully of himself, of purest, sweetest Erik, as Marco explored every corner of his mouth, finding every sensitive spot, licking over the inside of his cheeks and the roof of his mouth, making Erik moan before they went back to exchanging wet, noisy, deep tongue kisses.

But Erik wanted more. He impatiently pushed his briefs down to his knees, before taking hold of Marco’s free hand, the one that wasn’t entwined in his hair, and pulling it towards his groin. Then he wrapped his arms round Marco’s neck and started to kiss him senseless, at the same time grinding his now bare cock against the palm of Marco’s hand, just in case he hadn’t already got the message.

Marco had to chuckle internally. He longed to make love to Erik slowly and tenderly, but he adored this Erik too, needy and demanding, knowing what he wanted and making sure that he would get it. And Marco was only too happy to indulge him. Of course he explored a little first, cupping the warm weight of Erik’s balls in his hand and stroking over the silken skin of Erik’s shaft. He wondered what Erik would feel like in his mouth, but right now his mouth was fully occupied with Erik’s tongue boldly thrusting and licking around inside as if his life depended on it.

He swiped his thumb over the wet, engorged head of Erik’s cock a few times, pressing the tip of his thumb against the sensitive slip just to torture Erik a little bit more, smearing as much as possible of the creamy liquid that Erik had leaked down his rock hard shaft. Erik’s moans every time he did this were simply breathtaking and Marco swallowed them down gladly.

But eventually he had to put Erik out of his misery, pressing him back hard against the door of the storeroom as he took his cock firmly in his grasp, stroking him up and down in a regular rhythm. He had the suspicion that it wouldn’t take that much more stimulation to make Erik come and he was right. He had to admire just how long Erik had persevered in trying to keep on kissing him, but eventually it was just too much for the younger man and he leaned back against the wooden door, shuddering and groaning his way to his climax.

And Erik looked magnificent like this, head back and mouth open as he panted and gasped, sweat dripping down his naked torso, his legs slightly bent and thrust wide apart, trembling slightly from the pleasure building in his groin. Marco never averted his gaze as he felt the telltale signs of Erik’s approaching orgasm, how his cock seemed to thicken and lengthen as it pulsed more strongly in his hand. He watched Erik as he came wet and sticky spurting all over Marco’s hand, as wave after wave of pleasure convulsed through his body, glorying in every throatily murmured ecstatic ’oooooh’ and ‘aaaaah’ that fell from his lips.

Erik was still all limp and pliant from his powerful orgasm as Marco kissed him softly, as he gently eased his briefs back up into place, nestling Erik’s softened cock carefully back inside and smoothing down his skirt.

Marco was hard and aching, desperate to come himself, but he knew that there was no way to free himself from his costume. It was so tight that even breathing too deeply was a challenge.

But that didn’t put Erik off one bit. Never breaking eye contact with Marco, he stretched out his hand and grasped the huge bulge straining against the fabric of Marco’s costume, squeezing it with firm, regular pulses of his fist, using his thumb to stroke the outline of Marco’s aching erection.

Fuck, this felt good, thought Marco. Erik really knew what he was doing, knew where to touch and squeeze Marco to drive him completely out of his mind. While he didn’t have the pleasure of feeling Erik’s hand on his bare skin, the intervening fabric actually let Erik use a firmer pressure on his cock and he made full use of that opportunity, stroking and squeezing Marco past the point of no return.

As he came hard, grunting and groaning as Erik more or less milked him through his orgasm, Marco realised that he had now managed to ruin not one but two hire costumes in one evening. This outfit was so tight that he hadn’t been able to wear underwear beneath it, satisfying himself with the hire shop’s assurance that all costumes were thoroughly cleaned between hires. Well this stain was just a little bit too obvious to be sent to the cleaners!

Marco leant his head against Erik’s shoulder, feeling completely satisfied and blissed out but suddenly unsure as to what would happen next. But thankfully Erik seemed to have everything under control.

‘Do you have your car, I mean your Batmobile, with you?’ purred Erik seductively.

‘Errrr yes. Why?’ replied Marco, lifting his head to look at Erik.

‘Because as sexy as this costume is and as gorgeous as you look in it, it covers up far too much of your body. So I want you to take me home to your Batcave so that I can peel it off you and make love to you until dawn.’

Marco swallowed, dimly beginning to realise that Erik was going to be a bit of a handful.

‘Are you sure? I mean I want to … of course I want to. But we have only just … for the first time … ’

‘Oh, Marco,’ and the look in Erik’s eyes made Marco’s heart want to melt with bliss, ‘we’ve wasted so much time. Let’s not waste another second we could be together. Not today. Not ever again.’

Marco could only nod, but Erik wasn’t finished. ‘How come you ended up as Batman of all things?’ he demanded with a giggle.

‘My lion costume had an unfortunate accident. You should have seen the other two costumes the man in the shop offered me. He really didn’t want to let me hire the Batman costume as he said that Auba was Batman and I was Robin.’ Marco shrugged.

Erik laughed, a laugh that was the most beautiful sound Marco had ever heard, a sound he knew that he would never tire of hearing, whispering softly to Marco as he leaned in to kiss him one final time.

‘You can be my Batman anytime, my own personal superhero. Now take me home, my caped crusader, you have long, hard night’s work ahead of you.’

 


End file.
